The Hierarchy of Angels
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: The civil war in heaven raged on. Castiel was in danger of losing everything he fought so hard for. And with the rise of the Seraphim, the highest ranking & most powerful angels in heaven's hierarchy, even above the archangels, the tides would inevitably turn, bringing new conflicts. What exactly did this mean for the civil war? For heaven? Or for Castiel? Castiel/OC/Gabriel
1. Time

**Hello everyone! So just wanted to let you know this is my ****_first_**** Supernatural fanfic. (: This idea has been rattling around in my mind forever, along with two other ideas (another Supernatural fanfc and one Vampire Diaries fanfic) which I'll probably put up in the near future as well. I figured I may as well give it a shot. So I would ****_loveee_**** any type of feedback, good or bad. Just please try not to be too harsh, constructive criticism is better than outright hate.**

**Anyways, I'm super excited to share this with you all. I really hope you enjoy it. Oh and on a side note, for all of those who follow me and have read my other story ****_The Last Dragomir_****, I am ****_NOT_**** discontinuing it. To be honest I just lost inspiration and I am deeply struggling to connect my thoughts and plans for the future chapters with the chapters I have written currently. I promise though I will continue to brainstorm and draft until I can update again!**

**Much love all!**

**Polkadottedgiraffe11**

No One's POV

The heavens rumbled as the battle waged on; cries of angels echoed across the celestial plains, bursts of light illuminated the sky like lightening, blood and shadows of wings littered the floor and both sides grew weary.

It was the sixth day of battle and once again Castiel led his troops against Raphael's forces. And while Castiel's forces began to dwindle and wane, Raphael's only seemed to strengthen in force.

But not all the heavenly hosts engaged in the civil war...

Deep within the recesses and corners of heaven, the gates of the Holy City stood gleaming in prestige, rising high into the heavens. It was the symbol and pinnacle of power, majesty, grace and holy righteousness of the Father, and guarded and hid the highest ranking and most powerful angels in heaven's hierarchy, those higher than the archangels themselves. _The Seraphim._

Sariel gazed across the plains and all the splendor heaven had to offer, one of her lieutenants standing faithfully by her side as they witnessed the battle between Castiel's and Raphael's forces and the careless slaughter and needless bloodshed it brought. Thoughts filled with unrest and discomfort Sariel paced back and forth, her wings rustling gently in growing anticipation and her angel sword gleaming in heaven's light.

It had been thousands of years since she had felt the heat and rush of battle, feel the power of her grace as she lay waste to the enemy and let heaven's warm winds fill her wings.

Finally settling with assurance and confidence, Sariel turns calmly, wings unfolding, displaying their beauty and might.

"_It is time._"


	2. Battle & Scout Reports

_**Hello my beautiful readers!**_

_**Just a heads up this is a bit of a dry chapter. I'm still setting the scene, summarizing the past up till this point, revealing information of my main characters past and introducing new players. So bear with me everyone! I promise it gets more exciting. Also Castiel won't probably be seen for another chapter or two, though he's mentioned.**_

_**Also, this story is a slight AU, but not completely. I will adhere to many of the main plot lines (i.e Lucifer & Michael being thrown into the cage, Castiel's deal with Crowley, the rise of the Leviathans, ect.). However, Sariel and the Seraphim, of course being my OC's, will change aspects of the story and the ending obviously won't be the same.**_

_**Anyways, hope you'll stick with me! Reviews are lovely!**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

Sariel's POV

Once again I found myself standing a top a familiar grass plateau, gazing down across my Father's vast celestial plains and heaven's splendor.

Another battle between Raphael's and Castiel's forces raged on as I watched with focus and contemplation. Raphael's forces were lead by Metatron, a power hungry, ruthless, dishonest, two faced, scheming and conniving coward. No doubt if Raphael were to fall, Metatron would take over, using angels for his own cause and quest for power. In my opinion, Metatron was a sorry excuse for an angel, a sorry excuse for one of my Father's servants and a waste of celestial breath.

Castiel's forces on the other hand, were lead by Castiel himself, as he charged bravely into battle, his lieutenants Rachel and Daniel following in his wake. It was admirable I must admit, despite his mistakes and often misguided actions, though all having good intentions, Castiel, a mere foot solider of my Father, was proving to be a strong, determined, dedicated, level headed, passionate and fearless leader.

"Commander Sariel. I hate to interrupt, but I have the recent battle and scout report you ordered." Elijah, one of my lieutenants says, appearing in a flutter of wings beside me, drawing me out of my musings.

"Very well." I say, nodding in acknowledgement as I wait for Elijah's report.

"The troops your ordered into battle have returned and are returning to their designated garrison as we speak. They were commanded by Major Genesis and Captain Rehael under my advisement. Several were injured, but not fatally, there were no casualties to our ranks. We were successful in pushing Raphael's forces into retreat. However, in doing so, two of Raphael's garrisons fell in the process. Castiel's forces suffered less, but only by a margin. I understand that you do not wish to add to the bloodshed of Father's lower angels, but it was necessary. Both sides fight strongly and fiercely against each other and our forces, it was inevitable Commander." Elijah begins, rattling off battle statistics and the standard report.

My lieutenant was right, I did not wish for further, unnecessary bloodshed and slaughter of my Father's angels, especially at the hands of my own soldiers. I suspected that very few of Raphael's followers truly believed in his cause, rather most were either misguided, deceived by a treacherous snake or forced to fight in a civil war that they had not wished for. Therefore, once heaven's order was set right again and the truth exposed, angels in Raphael's ranks may be welcomed back into the celestial body. Or at least I hoped.

"Also, Lieutenant Ambriel has returned just returned from earth, bringing back the information you requested. Within the last year during the apocalypse, Archangel Gabriel sacrificed himself at Elysian Fields Hotel after a confrontation with fallen Archangel Lucifer, allowing Sam and Dean Winchester to escape the pagan gods sacrifice. In their quest to close the gates of Hell, the Winchester brothers hunted down the Four Horsemen, gathering their rings as the key to Lucifer's cage. In a final confrontation, Sam Winchester sacrificed himself to close the gates of hell, throwing Archangel Lucifer and Archangel Michael into the pit and bringing an end to the apocalypse. The youngest Winchester was pulled out of hell by Castiel a few months later, though is now missing his soul. The current status of Lucifer's cage contains Archangel Lucifer, Archangel Michael and Adam Milligan, half brother of Sam and Dean Winchester. In more recent events, just this last week on earth, Castiel sent the Winchester brothers on a case regarding a piece of the Staff of Moses, though neither know this information to date. It seems Balthazar is indeed alive, instead of perishing in battle, having been the one who stole from heaven's weapons vault. He has been using them as he so chooses, receiving souls in return for pieces of the weapons. Lieutenant Ambriel also uncovered a deal that Castiel and Crowley, the current King of Hell, have engaged in recently. It seems they plan to open purgatory, splitting souls half and half, ensuring Castiel's triumph over Raphael and securing Crowley's place as King of Hell."

"Thank you Elijah." I say quietly, taking in all the information. Balthazar's actions were quite concerning, as well as Castiel's. I could not allow Castiel to open purgatory, nor should Balthazar be running around earth pawning off heaven's most dangerous weapons to mortals. But despite my better logic and rationalization, my thoughts focused more on the news concerning Gabriel and the other Archangels. I, being the most powerful and skilled Seraphim Father had created, had trained all the Archangels since their creation, Raphael included. I watched them grow, mature and become the brilliant, fearless and powerful warriors of God they were. It pained me to see what they had become, brothers torn apart by bitterness, resentment and war.

"If I may Commander, what would you wish our next course to be? Balthazar can easily be stopped, the weapons gathered and returned. It would take no more 10 from our ranks, under the guidance of a Captain to accomplish this task. Castiel and Crowley's deal is also of deep concern, however a more delicate situation. You know as well as I purgatory cannot be opened. Perhaps now it is time for _you _to intervene. Castiel may halt his actions if he knows of our recent involvement and your leadership. You after all are the highest ranking and most powerful angel in Father's ranks." Elijah asks respectively.

"I hear your concern and worry Lieutenant. And I do agree with you. Balthazar and Castiel's actions are of grave concern. However I will not give the order to intervene until necessary. Your orders now are to find Archangel Gabriel. He is not dead, I refuse to believe this. Until I see proof in front of me, his wings darkened on the ground and his grace lingering stagnant in the air, he is alive. Find him, monitor him, ensure that he is not running around reckless as he's done the last thousand of years. Do not approach him, he is not to know of our involvement or presence at this time. As for Castiel and Balthazar, keep watch regarding any activity surrounding their current situations. If needed that includes putting an informant on the Winchester brothers monitoring their whereabouts and hunts. If and when things begin to change I am to be alerted immediately, no questions. Like Archangel Gabriel, they are not to know of our involvement or presence either. Understood? And if there is nothing else to report I would like you to leave me to my thoughts." I order calmly, though my inner thoughts and feelings would portray me differently.

"Of course Commander. Understood. There is nothing else to report." Elijah says formally.

"Very good. Thank you Elijah. You are dismissed." I say, nodding in finality.

"Thank you Commander." Elijah states, giving a light bow before turning to disappear and carry out my orders.

Left once again to my thoughts, I overlook the now calm celestial plains, my wings rustling lightly in heaven's warm winds, soothing me with reassurance and familiarity. Perhaps it was my own fault for not intervening earlier, perhaps even the apocalypse could have been prevented, or perhaps this was what was needed in wake of Father's absence in heaven. But either way, this was the path I had chosen and the path I was on now. And I would not fail. Heaven would be restored.


	3. The Third Battle

No One's POV

The heavens once again rumbled as Castiel's and Raphael's forces fought tirelessly against each other in another brutal battle to end the civil war. It would be the third battle in a month, at least by earth's standards, as angels and other celestial beings did not measure time as humans did.

From earth, not a soul knew what raged on in heaven. No sound, no sight or thought amiss as humans continued on with their busy lives, blissfully unaware of how their fate rested on the outcome of a heavenly war.

Castiel, having just confronted Balthazar regarding the stolen weapons of heaven and watching as Raphael's human vessel was turned to salt, now found himself standing beside a familiar black Impala with Sam and Dean.

The moment of peace and familiarity would not last long however, as now Raphael was free to return to heaven, once again taking command of his forces from Metatron in the current battle.

"_Raphael has returned to the battle field. Commander you are needed!_" Castiel's lieutenant Daniel, relays urgently, his voice clearly anxious and worried in Castiel's mind.

Sighing tiredly, Castiel's wings unfold, unseen to Dean or Sam, immediately preparing to take him back to heaven and the celestial plains.

"I am needed in heaven." Castiel informs.

"Already?" Dean asks, surprised and concerned for his feathered friend. It was obvious that the war was taking it's toll on Castiel, making him appear more weary, stressed and somber than usual.

"Yes Dean. I am commander now. It is my duty to lead my troops. I must leave." Castiel responds, face turned upwards in preparation.

"Good bye Cas." Dean says simply, not knowing what more to say or how to encourage his guardian angel.

"Good bye Dean and Sam. Thank you for your help today. I am sorry I could not stay longer." Castiel responds before disappearing in a flutter of wings.

Returning to the battle field, Castiel's other lieutenant Rachel quickly comes to his side, giving a status report of the battle so far.

Sariel's forces had already been commanded into battle, successfully pushing apart both Castiel's and Raphael's forces. But with the arrival of the archangel himself, Raphael's forces had rallied harder, pushing forward with renewed vigor and strength.

Entering the fray, Castiel drew his blade, and with a determined cry, pushed back, his troops echoing behind him as they rallied once more, fighting harder and stronger against Raphael's forces and the unknown angel garrison.

Stunned briefly by the sudden show of vigor and determination, the Seraphim doubled their efforts to push back the now advancing troops from both sides and end the already drawn out battle.

But Raphael, driven by his impatience, greed and blind anger, would prove formidable, cutting through ranks quickly, sights set on Castiel, who was currently engaged in combat with three of Raphael's angels.

Noticing this, Sariel's major Genesis, the highest ranking official on the field commanding the Seraphim, would quickly intervene, sword clashing with Raphael's as he went to strike, drawing his attention away.

With the renewed vigor, both Castiel's and Raphael's ranks were falling quickly at the hands of each other and the other garrison, though they did not know the true nature of the new garrison since, under orders of Commander Sariel, the Seraphim kept only one set of wings showing during battle. The Seraphim themselves were also beginning to suffer injuries, Castiel responsible for at least 12, as he did now know which side they fought for and rather not take the chance.

Admits this growing chaos, Sariel once again atop the familiar grassy plateau, received an urgent plea from the battle field. The garrison of Seraphim could not hold Raphael as well as the troops from both sides, and in attempt to lessen further blood shed Major Genesis had requested Sariel's intervention.

Wings unfolding to their full might, with a powerful beat of her wings, Sariel took flight, soaring high into heaven's skies, carrying herself towards the battle field.

Back on the battle field, Castiel lay waste to several more of Raphael's angels, advancing towards Raphael steadily, as Raphael did towards him. But in a moments time his gaze is suddenly drawn to a figure approaching in the sky. An angel with six wings, displaying their full beauty and expanse, an angel who's grace was more brilliant and blinding than he had ever seen before, an angel who's beauty was incomprehensible, heaven's glory and all the stars in the sky could not equal. This angel, this Seraphim, as he now realized the angel was, drew him in, captivated him and entranced him.

Castiel could not muster the fear or trepidation that he should feel towards this powerful angel, only awe and a sudden an unspoken need to protect and be in the presence of that he did not yet fully grasp or understand.

With one simple beat of their wings, both Raphael's and Castiel's forces were thrown back by a gust of heavenly wind, the Seraphim gracefully landing on the ground, standing between Castiel and Raphael.

Sariel, once grounded, quickly looked up, taking quick account of those around her, noticing Castiel only a few feet to her right, looking at her with the utmost rapture and awe, and Raphael to her left, the only other angel within the 400 foot radius she had created.

In the distance Rachel cried out Castiel's name, worried and desperate to pierce through the sudden stupor he had found himself in being in the presence of the beautiful Seraphim. Rachel was deeply afraid. Would the Seraphim angel side with or against Castiel, her commander? If not, if Castiel were to be struck down, the garrisons would fall, and Raphael would surely triumph, all that they fought and worked for lost.

Not a word was uttered, the celestial plains were once again quiet, a tense silence and wonder falling across all the garrisons, even that of the other Seraphim.

"**Sariel.**" Raphael utters simply, recognition flashing through his eyes and fear beginning to grip him as he comes face to face with an angel that had once been his mentor, one who he had once idolized.

Turning quickly, Sariel gives nothing away, no trace of recognition or flicker of emotion, stepping once towards Raphael, and in a sudden blast of blinding light, power and grace, throws Raphael far into the corners of heaven, disappearing with a single beat of wings, leaving no other trace of her presence or power.

Castiel, thrown backwards by the force, finds himself lying flat on the ground, heaven's skies glimmering above as he struggles to recount the events that just occurred, his lieutenant Rachel hovering closely over him.

The battle was over. For now.

_**So I hope this chapter was a bit more exciting to you all. It's your first glimpse of romance between Sariel and Castiel... However I know it lacks the major romance drama, key points of Sariel's past and what not, that you are all craving. Promise it's coming! I'm still kind of setting the stage for the story.**_

_**Anyways, you guys may have noticed that I recently switched this from a Castiel/OC to a Castiel/OC/Gabriel fanfic. I thought my vision for this story worked better with the latter. But don't worry, all will make sense.**_

_**Reviews and thoughts are always welcome! I really, really would sincerely like to hear what you guys think. Good or bad. After all this is my first Supernatural story.**_

_**So yeah... Until next time lovies! Cheers!**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

_**P.S On a random note, just to clarify, since the angels, Seraphim included, are "soldiers/warriors of the Lord" their ranks are set up similar to a military.**_

_**Sariel is the Commander over the Seraphim ranks, her numbers total 1000 Seraphim (roughly nine garrisons). She has three Lieutenants (Elijah, Ambriel & Sofiel), three Majors (Genesis, Ezekiel & Nathaniel) who rank under the Lieutenants, and then nine Captains (Micha, Lailah, Rehael, Sammael, Paschar, Ramiel, Uzziel, Ariel & Rhamiel) who are the lowest ranking official of Sariel's command.**_

_**Of course, Castiel is Commander of his ranks and his Lieutenants are Rachel and Daniel.**_

_**Raphael is Commander of his ranks (duh) and his Lieutenants are Metatron, Naomi, Bartholomew.**_

_**Both Castiel and Raphael organize their troops and number of officers how they see fit, however, also take into account their ranks, even with the constant battle, include all the heavenly hosts (excluding ONLY the Seraphim), therefore are very vast.**_


	4. Intentions

Sariel's POV

Receiving urgent news from one of my scouts, I had decided it was time to intervene and make my intentions and recent involvement known to Castiel. Crowley was circling closer to Purgatory's location and discovering the key to breaking it open, and with the Winchester's recent involvement and run in with the Alpha Vampire, things would get complicated and out of hand quickly.

The Winchesters_ always_ complicated things, and their curiosity and hunter instincts would drive them to find answers. And even if they disliked and distrusted Crowley, their loyalty and friendship with Castiel may drive them to aid Castiel in his quest. It was a chance I could not risk.

"Hello Castiel." I say calmly, appearing suddenly to the Winchesters and Castiel.

Turning to face me, Castiel instantly tenses, shifting in front of the Winchesters protectively, his posture and expression wary and defensive as his wings rustle uneasily.

"Commander Sariel." He breathes out, his hand shifting instinctively, as if to call his angel blade.

"Yes. There is no need to be wary Castiel. I am not here to harm your charges. But there is much I wish to discuss with you." I reply, remaining calm and unthreatening.

"Do you promise?" Castiel demands.

"I promise Castiel. I wish them no harm." I reply, nodding lightly.

"You will not harm them." He states again, though his tone is questioning.

"I will not harm the Winchester brothers Castiel." I reply patiently.

"Then I will come with you." He replies decisively, stepping towards me.

"Woah! _Hold up Cas!_ Who is this chick? Do you _trust _her? She's obviously an angel! She could be working for Raphael!" Dean protests quickly, giving me a threateningly look while clapping a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"I am an angel too Dean, in case you have forgotten. I must protect you and your brother. I will be fine." Castiel says, barely glancing at his friend before returning his gaze back to me, his wings rustling uneasily once again.

"Listen here _lady_! If my friend, Cas here, doesn't come back in one piece, I swear to God I will find you and _kill_ you!" Dean threatens fiercely.

"Dean!" Castiel reprimands sharply, pushing Dean further behind him, wings unfolding as he awaits my reaction.

"I understand Dean Winchester." I say solemnly, though quite amused by his actions. He loyalty was admirable though, and I respected that.

"Now come Castiel. We have much to discuss. Until next time Dean and Sam Winchester." I say, offering my hand to Castiel and disappearing as soon as we touch.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Father truly outdid himself with earth and humanity." I say, letting my mind take in the beauty of my Father's creation as silence descends between Castiel and I as we stand on the edge of a dock, overlooking a large, peaceful lake and surrounding peaks.

Glancing back at Castiel, he remains silent, shifting uneasily and refusing to meet my gaze, his wings rustling anxiously as he cautiously takes in the surrounding area. A stark contrast to his show of strength and bravery earlier.

"I believe in what you fight for Castiel." I begin, breaking the tense silence once more as my gaze lazily wanders across my Father's creation that stands before me. "We are more than the orders we follow. We are powerful and can do a lot of good. And though it may seem otherwise, Father created us with the capacity to love, to feel emotion and think. Raphael is wrong. He is corrupted by power, traditionalism and blindness to follow orders. He does not think. And that shall be his downfall." I finish, glancing back at Castiel, noticing that he looked surprised by my confession and the turn of conversation, no doubt convinced that I was here to reprimand him for his actions.

"I am here to offer you my help Castiel, to be an ally in this civil war." I say seriously.

"I understand that you may not trust me and that you may question my intentions Castiel." I continue, turning to face him completely. "But I am not the archangels. I do not do this for my own gain. Heaven is my _home_. And I have watched as it was torn apart by war and ambition. It was once beautiful beyond comparison, Father's glory, righteousness and power shone throughout every corner of the celestial plains. I only wish to see it restored and right the wrongs of the archangels."

"I do not have much to offer you Commander Sariel, and I do not understand why you are helping me. After all I have done. All the damage and chaos I have caused. I am a failure. I am unworthy. You are more fit to lead the garrisons than I." Castiel finally replies, looking away from my gaze shamefully.

"You are not a failure or unworthy Castiel. You have learned much during your time on earth and with the Winchesters. You are an example and leader to your brethren that they look to. I do not wish to take that from you or wish for command of the garrisons under your leadership. You are a strong, fearless, selfless, noble and capable leader. Together, we are allies. I request only _one_ thing in return for my aid." I reply, pausing for effect.

"You _must_ give up your quest to find and open Purgatory and end your work with Crowley _immediately_." I say with intensity, my grace crackling with power. "If you do not I cannot aid you in this war. You cannot fathom, nor understand and know of the monsters that lie locked in Purgatory's depths. To open Purgatory would be a dangerous mistake, one that affects heaven, hell and earth. You not want me as an enemy Castiel. Do you understand?"

"I understand Commander Sariel. I will end things immediately." Castiel promises.

"Very well. I will hold you to that promise." I say, nodding lightly. "Now, shall we return to the Winchesters? I am sure your friends are worried by now and I promised Dean Winchester I would return you in one piece." I say, looking at Castiel amused, before quickly teleporting us to the hotel in which the Winchesters were located.

"Cas!" Dean immediately remarks, quickly jumping up from where he sat on his bed to greet Castiel.

"Hello Dean." Castiel replies, his entire posture relaxing.

"Hello Dean Winchester. As promised I have returned Castiel to you in one piece." I reply, standing off to the side, allowing Castiel to greet his friends.

"Hmph." Dean only replies, his eyes narrowing distrustfully still.

"Dean that is enough. Commander Sariel is an ally." Castiel says sternly, casting a questioning look in my direction, as if to ask permission to tell Dean of our discussion.

"It is not my place to decide. If you trust Dean Winchester and his brother to keep our discussion a secret, than I trust that they will." I reply.

"I do trust them." Castiel says earnestly.

Nodding absentmindedly, my attention was already drawn from the present and focused on a call from my Lieutenant Elijah.

Gabriel had been found.

_Gabriel was alive._

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_So, just first of all, I am SOOOOO sorry that it's taken me this long on the next chapter. I feel awful really! But seriously though, re-wrote this chapter like a bajillion times. It just wasn't working for me, like I knew where I wanted to go with the chapter but just couldn't get it right. Anyways, I think I finally got it the way I envisioned it._**

**_I know it's a bit of a dry chapter, but it's a critical chapter. It's the beginning of Castiel and Sariel's partnership in the war and slow start to romance. ;)_**

**_Also, btw, a guest reviewer also commented that Seraphim aren't the highest ranking angels in heaven's hierarchy... However, this is NOT true. Not trying to through a hissy fit, promise. I appreciate that my readers can catch mistakes or point out things I missed, it's super helpful. But in this case, really, I did my research people! And I also don't want my lovely readers to be confused._**

**_Seraphim, based on several sources are considered to be an; "angelic being, regarded in traditional Christian (Judaism) angelology as belonging to the highest order of the ninefold celestial hierarchy, associated with light, ador and purity". This coming from Google, Wikipedia AND a pastor of a Christian (Foursquare denomination) church. On a random note though, the Jewish angelic hierarchy only ranks them 5th out of 10._**

**_So yeah... Just to clarify._**

**_Thanks for all the patience and support lovies! It means so much to me! Keep up all the lovely reviews and favs/follows! (:_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	5. Bad News

Dean's POV

Pacing back and forth in the hotel room, waiting for Castiel's return, Sam rolls his eyes, huffing annoyed as he looks up from his work.

"What?" I snap, giving my brother a pointed look. He was such a dick these days. There had to be a way to get his soul back. I didn't think that I could handle much longer of soulless, unemotional Sam.

"You're worrying over nothing. He'll be fine. I don't see why you're so concerned." Sam says shrugging.

"You know you're a real dick without a soul these days Sammy." I snap back, sitting heavily on the bed, beer in hand.

Hearing him snort, Sam simply returns his attention back to his computer screen ignoring me.

Leaning my head back on the wall, eyes closed, in another moment a light flutter of wings is heard.

"Cas!" I say, immediately jumping up from the bed to greet my friend, but wary of the other angel who stood slightly behind Castiel.

"Hello Dean." Castiel replies easily, stepping forward.

"Hello Dean Winchester. As promised I have returned Castiel to you in one piece." The other angel speaks, an amused twitch to her lips.

"Hmph." I grunt in reply, narrowing my eyes distrustfully still. Other than Cas, in my opinion all angels were feathered, spineless dickheads that only cared about themselves. I did not trust this woman and I definitely didn't trust her intentions. Her timing was too suspicious to be anything but bad news.

"Dean that is enough. Commander Sariel is an ally." Castiel says sternly, giving me a firm look before casting a questioning glance back at the other angel.

"It is not my place to decide. If you trust Dean Winchester and his brother to keep our discussion a secret, than I trust that they will." She replies simply.

"I do trust them." Castiel says earnestly.

Seeing her nod absentmindedly, she cocks her head slightly in concentration, the same way I had seen Cas do when he communicates with his fellow angels, before turning her attention back to us.

"I must leave." She says suddenly and in a moment was gone, but unlike Castiel, no flutter of wings indicated her leave.

"Okay Cas, _spill_. What did she want? Who is this chick anyways?" I demand, though relaxing now that she has left. It was something about her presence itself that made me uneasy. Though I generally hated the presence of any other feathered assholes, other than Cas, most other angels simply annoyed me, but her presence put my entire body on edge and my hunter instincts screamed at me to do something.

"There is nothing to worry about Dean. Commander Sariel has offered to help, to aid me in the war against Raphael. She is an ally. With her the war can be won." Castiel says, his expression turning light, hopeful and encouraged by what he had just said. But there was something more in his expression that I could not decipher.

"Okay fine. So this 'Commander Sariel' chick is an ally. But what can she do? She is only one angel. Raphael is an archangel." I say, still skeptical and cautious. You could say it was my hunter instinct to not trust the supernatural, or my past experiences. Either way, the last thing I wanted was Cas to get himself into trouble because he trusted someone he shouldn't have.

"You do not understand Dean. Commander Sariel is the most powerful and highest ranking angel of heaven and of _all_ the celestial bodies. There is none higher nor more powerful than her, even the archangels could not rival her strength and might. She leads and commands the Seraphim, the highest ranking and most fierce angels in our hierarchy. Their power and might is incomprehensible and incomparable. As a fledgling I heard stories of their great battles, quests and heroics. If she is willing to fight in this war, her legion will follow without fail." He says with strong conviction, seemingly awe struck and reverent as well.

"Okay so Commander Sariel is super powerful and badass, practically a legend, blah, blah. I get that. But do you really know her intentions Cas? I mean if she is as powerful as you claim, what's to say she won't suddenly turn and try to take heaven for her own gain once Raphael is out of the picture?" I point out, Castiel's supposed "reassurance" not really reassuring me at all.

"Commander Sariel's intentions are good. She would not claim heaven for herself. She only wishes to see heaven restored and to right the wrong of the archangels." He replies without blinking and without thought.

"She may _say_ that, but how do you really _know_ that Cas? What happens after the war is won?" I continue to push for more information.

"I just _know _Dean. She told me of her intentions and I believe her. I have faith in her. She will help me restore heaven and right the wrongs of the archangels. What else do I need to know? I do not know of her exact plans for after the war and it is not my place to question her." He says solemnly, his words striking an unnerving chord in my mind. He was acting once again like a mindless soldier, never questioning his orders, not thinking for himself. What had she done to him?

"Cas why are you acting like this? What did she _do _to you man!? Did she do some angel mojo and _brainwash_ you? This isn't _you_ Cas! Since when do you say 'it is not my place to question her'? I swear to God I'm going to find her and stick an angel blade so far-" I begin to rant, only to be cut off by Castiel aggressively pushing me against the wall, expression hard and unforgiving.

"Do not threaten Commander Sariel Dean. It would be unwise to do so in my presence again. I am only sharing this information with you because I thought you would be pleased to hear it. I was wrong." He states, his grace blazing through his eyes.

"Okay- okay. I- I'm just concerned about you okay? _This isn't you_." I say, emphasizing the last part.

"There is nothing to be concerned about Dean. I am fine. This is good news. I must leave now, my lieutenants are calling me and I have business to attend to in heaven." Castiel only says, stepping away from me, head upturned towards the heavens.

"Cas-" I sigh, worried and a bit disappointed that I couldn't get through to him, but in a blink of an eye and flutter of wings Castiel was gone.

"Damn it!" I say, running a hand through my short hair frustrated. This angel chick was bad news, I could feel it. And there was no way I was letting Cas go through with this. I was going to find out what she had done to him and fix it.

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**So what did you guys think of me throwing Dean's POV into the mix? Did I do okay on his POV? It was honestly kind of difficult to capture his inner thoughts (because we all know he cares and feels deeply, even though he won't admit that or show it), yet at the same time appear like he is in the show (super badass, a bit brash, rough around the edges so to speak and loud with no "chick flick" moments). So hopefully this chapter isn't too awful. Please let me know what you think honestly!**_

_**And no, Dean and Sam won't be on the "hate Sariel" team for super long, but obviously with good reason, given their past experiences don't trust as easily and are wary of her. But Dean also has some good points. So yeah. There is a reason for all of this. ;)**_

_**Also, what did you think of Castiel in this chapter? Why do you think he was acting like this? Maybe something to do with being her love interest? *hint, hint* In any case, is Dean's uneasy feeling founded or no?**_

_**Anyways, thank you to all my new favs and followers! You guys are awesome! Love you! (:**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

_**P.S Castiel's POV is coming soon! And Gabriel's as well!**_


	6. Trapped & Betrayed

Castiel's POV

***Two Weeks Later***

Hearing Dean's familiar prayer, I immediately excuse myself from my lieutenants, preparing myself for flight, appearing in the familiar surroundings of Bobby's kitchen moments later.

"Hello Dean... Sam." I say, gazing around the room, instinctively checking for any danger or threats but finding none. Instead, I notice that Sam's soul had been restored, as it was shinning in hues of muted oranges, reds and golds from the center of his chest.

"Hey Cas!" Dean says, quickly standing up from his seat and turning to face me with a smile.

"Is there something you require me to assist you with?" I ask, getting straight to the point, tilting my head slightly in confusion, not understanding why they had summoned me if they were in no immediate danger or need.

"Not specifically. But after our last talk Sam and I began doing research on the Seraphim. We even had Bobby help us with research, but we're not coming up with much. There just isn't much lore on them or even much mention of them in the Bible that we can find. There's even less on this Commander Sariel chick, so we were-" Dean begins, only to be cut off abruptly by me.

"Dean enough." I say shortly, sensing that our conversation was going in the same direction as our last. I still remembered the threat he had voiced towards Sariel, and how the immediate instinct to defend and protect had flared up within me, making my grace flicker angrily at the thought of someone or something, _threatening_, or worse_ succeeding_, in _hurting_ her.

"_Woah_, hold up Cas! It's nothing bad. We're just curious okay? So is Bobby, I mean can you _blame_ us Cas? We're hunters. We've come across hundreds of monsters but have never heard any mention of or reference about the Seraphim. And now can't find much information on them, let alone the Commander that is now _your_ **ally**. We were just hoping you could tell us more." Dean says, immediately backtracking his last statement.

"I do not know much more than I told you, only a few stories I was told as a fledgling. But I do not know if they are founded or not. They may be just stories." I admit, my defensive instinct dying down.

"Do you think Commander Sariel would talk to us?" Sam asks.

"Perhaps. But I do not wish to inconvenience or pester her with trivial issues. I am sure she must have many other tasks, with more importance, that she must attend to." I say thoughtfully.

"Come on, what's the harm in asking? We don't really have a case right now. Besides, I didn't really get to meet her, at least not when I cared. I'd really appreciate it Cas." Sam asks, looking hopeful.

"Very well." I sigh.

"_Commander Sariel?_" I ask hesitantly, opening our link.

"_Yes Castiel? What is it?_" Sariel replies almost immediately.

"_I- The Winchester brothers wish to speak with you. They are curious. I promised them that I would ask- I do not mean to disturb you or inconvenience you with petty issues however. I understand if you have more pressing issues to attend to._" I finally manage to stumble out.

"_I understand. There is no need to worry Castiel. I shall come._" Sariel replies, her voice gentle and understanding, putting me at ease.

"Commander Sariel has agreed to come." I finally say, turning my attention back to Dean and Sam.

"Thanks Cas! Hey, while we're waiting, Bobby has this text in Enochian. Do you think you could help translate a few words he's having trouble with?" Dean asks, gesturing to the living room.

"Sure Dean." I reply, following him.

"Hello Bobby." I say, finding the older hunter sitting at a desk, book open in front of him.

Hearing a grunt in acknowledgement, suddenly I find myself trapped by an angelic warding sigil, unable to move or utilize my grace.

"I'm sorry about this Cas. But this is for your own good." Dean apologizes as he turns to face me, producing a match from his pocket.

"What is the meaning of this Dean? Why are you trapping me?" I demand, hating how useless and powerless I felt under the spell of the warding.

"Like we said Cas, we're _really_ sorry. But it is for your own good." Sam sighs as Dean flicks the lighter to the ground, lighting the circle of holy oil around me.

"Dean! Sam! Release me!" I demand, feeling the flames' heat against my wings and instinctively pulling them closer to my vessel's body.

I was trapped. It was an uncomfortable and restrictive feeling to say the least, being drained or blocked from from my powers. To feel them but not be able to use them, as if they were dulled, not just taken from my control.

"No can do Cas." Dean says, pulling out his angel blade.

"Dean what are you doing!? Commander Sariel is coming!" I say, not understanding their actions and reasons for trapping me.

"_Exactly_ Cas. Look, I know you think she's helping you, but she's bad news. I can feel it. You act like she's brainwashed you or put some spell on you. We're only trying to help you." Dean explains.

"This is ridiculous Dean. I do not need your help. I am fine. Commander Sariel has done nothing to deserve your hostility. Now release me!" I demand, beginning to pace within the small confinement of the circle, realizing now their true intentions.

They wished to harm Commander Sariel, to _hurt _her. And once again the thought made my grace crackle fiercely, filing with righteous anger and heavenly rage as I pushed against the angelic wards. I could not allow this. I would not.

Shaking his head, Dean simply sighs, looking disappointed before turning his back, signaling to Bobby and Sam, all three disappearing out of the room.

They had betrayed my trust, deceived me and used me. Luring me here on false pretense to use me as a pawn and then trapped me without second thought when it suited their convenience; and I had foolishly played right into their game, believing my friend's good intentions.

"Dean! Sam! You cannot do this!" My voice thunders, but only falling on deaf ears.

"Hello Castiel." Sariel's voice says, appearing in front of me.

"I- I'm sorry. I- I did not know. I didn't. I promise. This was not my doing! I did not mean for this to happen. Forgive me- _please_ forgive me Commander." I blunder out immediately, feeling as if I had failed her.

"I do not understand. There is nothing to for-" Sariel begins, before suddenly being cut off as Sam and Bobby appear out of nowhere, attacking.

"No!" I say, doubling my efforts to push against at the barrier with my grace, but only to useless avail, reduced to simply watching as they continue their offense.

Even my wings were not able to expand far enough to create the wind needed to quell the flames of the holy oil, instead they only flamed higher. And I was forced to continue to watch as Sariel wrestled with Sam and Bobby.

Hearing the familiar hum of an angel blade, Dean positions himself to strike.

Watching as Dean drives the blade towards her, determination swells up in me, and despite the heat, pain and injury that was surely to come, I force my wings to expand fully, breaking through the flames of the holy oil.

Stumbling out of the ring, wings deeply burned and aching terribly, and my grace dulled, I lunge towards Dean, calling my angel blade. But weakened as I was, I was not fast enough and Dean hits his mark, striking Sariel in the side.

Feeling more fury and righteous, heavenly anger than I had ever felt before, surge through me, it was as if all the angelic hosts and their heavenly power were rushing through me, giving me power and strength I had never known, making my grace flicker dangerously even at it's restrained state as I lunge at Dean, my blade clashing loudly with his.

"Cas what are you doing!" Dean hisses, struggling under my sudden attack.

"_Enough!_" Sariel's voice suddenly rings out, her power thundering through the room, throwing Dean, Sam and Bobby onto the ground as the ground shakes and the lights flicker around us.

Feeling the weight of her power and command, it was greater than all Archangel Michael possessed and it pressed heavily against my own grace demanding without question my submission and compliance to her will. It was blinding and dominate, expanding and shining through her earthly form, holding power and strength like nothing I had ever witnessed or been privileged enough to see.

"What is the meaning of this Castiel?" She demands, turning to face me.

Shrinking slightly under her burning gaze, my grace instinctively pulls back, acknowledging her dominance, the pain of the holy oil burning my wings and the leftover effects of the angelic warding also hitting full force, making me feel weak and ashamed of my incompetence and failure.

"I- I didn't. This was not of my doing. I did not know of their intentions to harm you Commander Sariel." I immediately stammer out, bowing my head and averting my eyes in a show of respect.

"Dude!? Cas!? Listen hear you-" Dean begins outraged, gathering himself from the ground, angel blade in hand as he pushes past me, making me sway unsteadily.

"_Enough_ I said!" Sariel says again and with a flick of her wrist, Dean, Sam and Bobby go flying across the room, pinned against the wall.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaims, struggling fruitlessly against Sariel's strength and power, Sam and Bobby both doing the same.

"You are hurt Castiel." She states, her voice suddenly gentle.

"You should have not risked what you did. Your wings have been badly injured and your grace weakened. The flames of the holy fire were very damaging." She continues gently, as her gaze drifts across the span of my wings, noting the damage created by the flames and my rash actions.

"I- I wished to help. I could not stand by and do nothing." I explain, feeling exposed under her examining gaze, unable to fold my wings or hide them away, as the pain was too much. Even the effort it took to hold them up was unbearable, leaving them to droop and drag along the ground.

"Get away from him you bitch! Cas what are you doing!?" Dean rages, making my grace flicker angrily, disliking how he was referring to Sariel.

"Come Castiel. We must get you to a healer. They are better trained and better equipped to heal you than even I." Sariel simply says, ignoring Dean's outrage and beckoning me towards her.

"Commander Sariel, you called." A voice suddenly says, two figures appearing behind Sariel, making me tense defensively.

"Yes. Lieutenant I would like you to-" Sariel begins, turning to address the new angels, only to be cut off.

"What has happened here? You have been injured Commander" Her lieutenant, or who I assume is, demands, his power crackling threateningly around us as he steps towards Sariel's shoulder, his blade appearing in his hand.

"Stand down Lieutenant Elijah. That is an order. Commander Castiel is gravely injured from the flames of holy oil. He must be taken to a healer. This is why I have called you here." Sariel orders evenly.

"As you wish Commander." Elijah says, bowing lightly, his sword disappearing.

"Go with them Castiel. My lieutenant and scout will take you to a healer. Your friends will remained unharmed." Sariel reassures, and in a blinding flash corporal earth disappears.

"Where- where are you taking me?" I question, feeling pain rush through my entire being as I am held up and carried between Sariel's lieutenant and scout, their wings flashing their full expanse and greatness against the light of the celestial skies and beating strongly against the heavenly winds that rush down from the celestial plains and my Father's lands.

"To a healer in the Holy City." Sariel's lieutenant replies.

"The Holy City?" I ask in awe, pushing past the haze and pain to open my eyes and turn my face towards the skies, hoping to catch even a glimpse of the divine beauty, holiness and revered power and majesty the Holy City held within its gates.

"Rest easy young Commander. Commander Sariel is pleased." Sariel's lieutenant replies, glancing down at me with mild amusement; the wings of the two Seraphim and the blinding beauty and majesty of the gates of the Holy City, shimmering and humming with power, holiness and righteousness the last image I see.


	7. Frustration

Dean's POV

Watching as Cas disappears along with the two other feathered dickheads, I struggle harder, furious at the turn of events.

"Where are you taking Cas!?" I demand, glaring murderously at this Sariel chick. I didn't trust they were going to just simply heal him, they probably planned to use some angel mojo on him and make him a perfectly, mindless soldier again, or maybe torture him like before.

"Rest assured Dean Winchester, Castiel is safe. He returns to heaven, to the Holy City. My lieutenant and scout will ensure he gets to a healer." Sariel replies, staring at my brother, Bobby and I impassively.

"Well then, what are you waiting for!?" I rage, still struggling uselessly against her power.

"I do not understand what you mean." Sariel says, beginning to walk towards us.

"Aren't you going to kill us? Use your angel mojo and smite us with lightning or something? Give us 4th degree lung cancer or torture us?" I growl out annoyed.

"I mean you and your brother no harm, nor your surrogate father Dean Winchester." Sariel replies, an amused look appearing on her face as she stops a few feet in front of us.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Get away from my brother! Don't you dare touch him!" I snarl, struggling even more as I watch her reach out towards Sam.

Ignoring my outrage, Sam begins struggling, though half- heartedly, trying to get away, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side, grimacing as Sariel touches his chest.

A moment passes and Sam slowly opens one eye, before turning to look at Sariel, surprise registering in his expression.

"What is it!? What is she doing!?" I demand.

"I'm fine Dean. She healed me." Sam says.

Dropping her hand, Sariel reaches out again, this time reaching towards me. But before I could voice my protest a spark of warm energy flows through my body and Sariel has already moved on to Bobby on my left.

"I must leave now. My power will release you when I have gone. As I would prefer to not have one of you recklessly try to attack me with an angel blade." Sariel says, stepping back, an amused smile on her face.

"Until next time Dean and Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer." Sariel says, and in an instant disappears.

Immediately dropping the few inch height we were being held at, I stomp over, grabbing the blade from where it fell on the ground.

"Damn it! Stupid son of a bitch!" I fume, muttering various curses under my breath.

I was pissed. The plan had been solid. Use Cas to lure Sariel and then while Cas was trapped by the Holy Oil Sam and Bobby would distract Sariel with their attacks while I went in for the strike. Cas wasn't supposed to get out, let alone hurt himself in efforts to defend Sariel. And I definitely underestimated Sariel's power and strength.

Now Cas was left acting like a mindless lap dog and we were still no where near finding out information that would help us than before.

"Well I don't know about you boys, but I need a drink." Bobby comments, walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, that'd be great Bobby." Sam replies, grabbing his laptop and sitting at the table.

"So, back to research I guess?" Sam questions.

"Yeah." I say, nodding absentmindedly.

"Look, I know we've had issues with other angels, but this Commander Sariel didn't really seem all that bad. Maybe she really is trying to help." Sam suggests.

"Oh come on Sam! Are you freaking kidding me!? You saw how Cas was acting! She's got something over him, controlling him somehow. No, she's up to something." I protest adamantly.

"Okay, alright. Cas was acting weird. But come on Dean, most of the other angels would have retaliated against us for what we did. She didn't, hell she even _healed _us! She seemed nice enough to Cas, concerned even. Why would she be concerned if he was simply another soldier?" Sam continues to question.

"I don't know Sam! Maybe- maybe, ugh she's just bad news okay!? I just know it!" I say, throwing my hands up in the air.

"And why are you taking her side anyways? Are you sure she didn't angel mojo you Sammy!?" I accuse.

"Okay, okay. Geesh Dean. Chill. Are you sure this is about Sariel and not something else?" Sam suggests, looking up from the computer screen with a raise brow, giving Bobby a nod as he sets down a beer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demand.

"I don't know. You tell me." He shrugs.

"Shut up Sam." I snort, rolling my eyes.

"**Jerk**."

"_Bitch_."

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**I am sooo sorry for the slow updates guys. I promise I'm still writing, I've just had some trouble getting my thoughts together and organizing the next few chapters.**_

_**Anyways, this chapter is purely a filler. Honestly, I'm not even sure it serves a purpose. But promise the next chapter will be wayyy better!**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_


	8. Guest

Castiel's POV

Struggling against the fog clouding my thoughts, voices begin emerging, a low murmuring slowly growing, forming into words.

"Commander."

"How is he?" A familiar voice murmurs.

"Disoriented. The injuries were extensive, large burns on both wings; we were able to successfully clean and bandage the burns. I expect a full recovery." The first voice murmurs back.

"And the Enochian sigils?"

"To keep his grace under control Commander. Castiel put up quite the fight at first, took several of us to subdue him. If there had been any other option Command I assure you that we would have taken it. It was the only way I could assess the damage."

Feeling my consciousness drain, the voices turn back into murmurs, soon a door clicks shut, echoing around the white walled room.

"Castiel." A voice says, breaking through my haze, the familiar all-powerful grace radiating around my own.

"S- Sariel." I breath out, lifting my head up.

"Hello Castiel." She replies, smiling gently, her hand gently touching my shoulder.

Feeling the familiar need and pull on my grace to be close to her, I lurch awkwardly to my feet, stumbling towards her, eager to comply, but the Enochian chains only shimmer, pulling back against my grace, forcing me back to the ground.

Freeing me from the sigils binding my grace and keeping me bound, Sariel gestures for me to get up.

"Come Castiel." Sariel says softly.

"Where are we going?" I ask, stumbling along behind her.

"Did you think we were going to confine you to a white washed room? You are a guest Castiel, and you are in the Holy City, besides, do you not wish to see what legions of your own brethren would give anything to see?" Sariel asks, turning to look at me, her tone light as she smiles, pausing us both before a set of doors.

Smiling back hesitantly, Sariel simply laughs, shaking her head as if amused, before pushing through a set of doors.

"Welcome to the Holy City Castiel."

_**Okay, okay. So clearly this is another horrible filler chapter! And I swear it was supposed to be better than this but I kind of well, changed plans half way through writing this chapter and decided to go a different direction, so this is what came of that.**_

_**Really, I know it's not a great excuse, but it's the truth. I'm really trying everyone, and hopefully, I'm out of my writer's block, and my next several chapters will be better.**_

_**I want to thank you guys for being so faithful to the story though. And for all my new followers and favs. You guys are seriously the best! So, so, so much love for you all.**_

_**Polkadottedgiraffe11**_

_**P.S I really am sooo excited for future chapters. *hint, hint***_


	9. The Holy City

No One's POV

Several days have past in heaven, a week by earth's standards, since Castiel had come to the Holy City.

And much like a young, eager eyed fledgling, Castiel was filled with constant awe and wonder, soaking in every aspect and marveling at the richness and prestige the Holy City had to offer.

The throne room of Father stood at the center of the Holy City, and though it was long since empty of his presence, the righteousness and holiness of the Father remained. It rolled off in waves and poured through the walls unable to be confined to the single room, reaching and touching every crevice and corner of the Holy City and bringing with it a sense of peaceful security and fierce warmth to all who resided in the city. At it's doors stood two Seraphim, with wings fully expanded and flaming swords, a constant presence to honor their Father and guard his holy domain.

Sprawling away from the throne room, the citadel held many other rooms and wonders. A heavenly stables, filled with winged horses with thunder in their hooves and lightening in their breaths, who speed was incomprehensible, rivaled only by their legendary might, an expansive training grounds, a large armory gleaming with sharpened swords, shields and battle armor hung on walls and humming with the power used by the weapon's master to craft heaven's most powerful weapons, secure vaults that guarded and hide artifacts of great legendary reverence and power, a great hall in which feasts and celebration were held, a magnificent garden filled with flowers and plants never seen on earth and producing forth food for the heavenly host of angels that inhabited the Holy City and feed for the creatures Father had confined to the heavens and another celestial stable filled with tiger like felines, their eyes alight with stars and growls that struck fear into enemy hearts, known for their ferocity and prowess on the battlefield.

Beyond the citadel, the Holy City contained many other buildings and housing, each as beautiful and grand as the one before it. Massive looming towers marked the edge of the Holy City, shimmering between them the great golden walls woven and built with Enochian sigils that guarded and hid the city, ensuring safety and fortitude of all it sheltered, and at the front, the gleaming ornate gates that greeted or warned any who dared approached it.

But for all the wonder and beauty Castiel saw, all around him, life in the Holy City continued on as usual. Servants, or lower level angels, bustled around, tending to their tasks while the Seraphim flitted gracefully in and out of rooms and throughout the great halls. Training and practiced carried on, guard rotations were routine, eating and socializing rang through the halls with carefree laughter and loud chattering of Seraphim, and preparation for the coming battles commenced.

Healing steadily, Castiel quickly fell into routine of following Sariel around, never more than a footstep behind the Commander, a constant shadow and presence that had become to be expected by the other Seraphim.

And as Castiel's stay ended, his wounds now healed and a new mission in mind, gone was the prestige and comfort of the Holy City, the glittering towers and walls a mere blink fading into the backdrop of heaven's grand skies, in trade he turned back to the tents and warrior's base of his own troops, greeted warmly by his lieutenants Rachel and Daniel and hailed as a great leader by the garrisons under his control.


End file.
